L'histoire de Zune
by Zune
Summary: Je m'appelle Zune, j'ai environ 120ans maintenant, je suis une vampire. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu une vie interessante, je peux juste dire qu'elle a réussie à me détruire complétement... Ceci sont mes mémoires, je vais bienôt rejoindre le soleil...
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais commencer comme ont commence un roman ordinaire, par les présentations…

Je m'appelle Zune, je suis vampire.

Je mesure un mettre 68, et pèse 45Kilos.

J'ai les cheveux noirs foncés avec des reflets indigo coupés aux épaules.

J'ai le visage oc cillant entre rond et ovale.

De grand yeux bruns foncé injecter de sang, un nez à la fois aplatit et assez long, les lèvres pulpeuses.

Mes canines sont plus longues que la moyenne des vampires et je m'écorche souvent avec…

J'adore me maquiller à l'égyptienne…

J'ai les doigts longs et fins, les ongles taillés longs et pointus.

J'ai le ventre plat et je chausse du 39…

Voilà, c'est tout pour la présentation…

Revenons à aujourd'hui, je suis penchée sur une feuille, Lune, ma petite chatte vampire aux reflets noirs ronronne doucement près de moi, et moi, stylo plume à la main, j'essaye de retranscrire mon histoire…Pourquoi ? Pour peut-être ne pas laisser qu'un tas de cendres lorsque je déciderais de partir….Mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, rassurez-vous…Ou trembler !

Je vais donc commencer mon récit, puisque, de toute façon, le but en est là…

« Je suis née un 30octobre, c'est ce que me révéleront certains scientifiques, bien plus tard…

Bébé abandonné à sa naissance devant une église, il était logique que j'échoue dans un hôpital religieux…

La nonne m'ayant trouvée, Sœur Hellen, aurait jurée avoir remarquée de la cendre, sur mon visage.

Bon, il est vrai qu'elle était déjà pas mal atteinte sa mythomanie, le jour où elle m'avait trouvée, et puis elle se faisait vielle…

J'avais donc grandit dans cet orphelinat mixte, je dois dire que ma réputation à l'intérieur était catastrophique…Dès que je m'approchais d'un élève, il se faisait fuir comme la peste. Et au bout de 9ans dans ce centre, je dois dire que ma vie ne s'était pas améliorée…

Ce fût un jour, alors que j'était cachée dans l'escalier, que je vis un homme se présenter à l'accueille.

« -Bonjours, je m'appelle Aaron Lightner, je vous avait appelé au sujets de la petite Zune.. »

Moi, en plein dans mon jeu de pirate, je réagis de la meilleure façon que pourrais faire une petite fille de 9ans, quand ont la recherche…Se planquer sous le lit !

Quelques instant plus tard, le même homme entra dans ma chambre…J'était cachée, il n'aurait pas dû savoir que j'était là !

« -Sort du lit, petite, je sais que tu est là ! »

Je me glissais tant bien que mal en dessous du lit…

Il me porta jusqu'au lit et s'agenouillant près de moi….

« Tu as obtenu de très bons résultat en science. Félicitation, ma chérie ! Tu veux rejoindre notre établissement ? »

« -Tout pourvu qu'ont me sorte de là ! »

Cela l'avait fait sourire, si jeune et déjà être si sûr d'elle !

« -Je m'appelle Aaron…Aller, suis-moi, je vais te montrer ton nouveau foyer… »

Je le suivie jusqu'à une limousine gigantesque…Je laissait échapper un « wouaaaaa » d'admiration et rentrait dedans…

Ce fût une autre personne qui me prit en charge, puis une autre…

Au cours de ce long voyage, j'avais pût glaner quelques informations : L'organisation que j'allais rejoindre s'appelait le Talamasca, ou quelque chose comme ça…Si ils m'avaient choisit, c'était pour mes questions fréquentes à propos de l'anatomie des vampires, qui as défaut de faire rire la classe, horrifiait mon professeur…

Je visitais plusieurs boutique en compagnie de membres adultes…..J'achetais instinctivement les vêtements les plus sombres qu'il y ait…  
Beaucoup de parfums aussi…De la citronnelle…

Arrivée au logis, je découvris ma chambre...Elle était magnifique ! Je n'avais jamais vue de chambre aussi grande ! Même chez les enfants « exemplaire » qui bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur….

Elle était peinte en indigo foncé, avec des posters de vampires déballés sur mon lit...Un immense lit à baldaquin….

L'odeur de la citronnelle emplissait ma chambre, dans la chaîne stéréo tournai une musique que j'adorais déjà….Et tout était parfait !

Le femme qui m'avait accompagnée se pencha vers moi et me dit à l'oreille : « Voilà, regarde sur ton lit, tu choisiras toutes les images qui te plaisent et nous les accrocheront au mur.. »

Tous les posters étaient superbes, mais j'insistais pour les accrocher moi-même…

Les cours du Talamasca, n'était pas les mêmes que chez nous…Des livres traînait sur une table central et notre apprentissage consistait à les lires à longueur de journées…

J'était la seule enfant avec un dénommé Nico…Un garçon un peu tête brûlée qui s'était mis en tête que nous devrions nous marier plus tard…

Vers mes 13ans, j'avais déjà arrêtée les cours, mais j'étudiais encore quelques dossiers sensibles… Comme les enlèvements d'enfants par les vampires…

Il était essentiel que je lise cela, pour freiner ma passion pour ces créatures légendaires, qui existait réellement !

A 14années, je passais mes journées sur l'ordinateur, triant sur les forum gothique et essayant de dénichez les vrai vampires des faux…

J'avais prise l'habitude de sortir dans la ville, aux alentour de minuit, cela régularisait mon taux d'adrénaline et me faisait imaginer des histoires…

Un soir, j'avais remarquée qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air, quelque chose qui m'observais….

Je me retournais dans tout les sens, essayant de distinguer dans la pénombre de la rue une forme humaine…

« Nico, c'est toi ? Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois de ne pas m'épier ! Allez montre toi espèce de sale… »

Une douleur fulgurante me traversa le corps, c'est en essayant de poser mes mains sur mon cou, que je constatais que quelqu'un y était déjà suspendu, quelqu'un qui aspirait mon sang et mes souvenirs…

J'essayais de faire appelle à toutes mes connaissances, de me rappeler de ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas là, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit….

Puis, le noir, la sensation de tomber…Le vide absolu…

Ma dernière vision de mortelle fût une silhouette qui se penchait vers moi…

« -Alors comme ça tu te croit digne de l'éternité ? »

Le sang, source vitale, qui emplissait à nouveau mon être, mes poumons, mon cerveau, mes mains…

La douleur revint, plus forte que jamais, mon corps pris d'énormes soubresauts…C'était horrible mais nécessaire…

Quelqu'un me souleva, me portât quelques temps….Puis, plus rien, le vide absolu…..

_**2**_

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une pièce très peu éclairée, j'étais allongée dans un grand lit à baldaquin et quelqu'un était penché sur moi.

Je plissais les yeux : Il s'agissait d'un vampire, certainement celui qui m'avait amené ici, il s'était endormi, à côté du lit, la tête sur la couverture…Il avait dû me veiller jusqu'à mon réveil….

Je profitais de son sommeil pour l'observer plus attentivement : Il devait avoir à peine dix-huit ans, lors de sa fabrication…..

Il avait des cheveux blancs qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches et une peau magnifiquement pâle….C'était ce que j'aurais qualifiée de « beau gosse »….

Il ouvrit les yeux et affichât un sourire hagard :

« -Je…Je me suis endormi, c'est ça ? »

Sa voix sonnait comme une mélodie à mes oreilles et j'us du mal à me dé-hyptotiser de ses grands yeux rouge sang….Un albinos, pensais-je…..

Il s'assit sur le lit :

« -Tu as dormi pendant treize nuits, » Me dit-il

« Le Talamasca te croit déjà morte…. » Puis il ajouta avec un sourire « Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux…. »

Je sursautait et posa ma main sûr mon cœur : il ne battait plus !

Je balbutiait : « Un…Vampire, hein ? Tu as fait de moi un vampire ? »

Son visage paru soudain remplit de haine :

-« Tu l'as voulu ! Ne vient pas me dire que tu ne le voulais pas ! Tu me l'as suppliée à genoux ! Tu as passée ton temps à m'envoyer ces images pendant que je…Que je… »

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase…Je me redressa et m'assit sur le lit.

« C'est vrai, je suis désolée… » Je regardais la pièce : « Où sommes-nous ? »

Il me répondit, d'un ton calme :

-« Au cimetière des innocents, ou plutôt sous…. »

Je fronçais les sourcils…Sous ? Qu'entendait t'il par là ?

« Nous sommes dans une pièce ancienne, plus de deux milles ans d'existence…Ici, personne ne viendras te chercher….. »

J'essayais de réfléchir à tout ça…..Un vampire ? Moi ? J'avais toujours voulu en être un, mais il y a un monde entre fantasme et réalité…Non ?

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, et essaya de respirer calmement…Impossible ! Je n'avais plus de souffle……

« -Bien entendu, puisque tu est morte ! » Me répliqua le vampire….

« Ah, d'ailleurs, je ne me suis même pas présenté….Je m'appelle Opal, enchanter Zune…. »

Je rouvris mes yeux, et loucha un tantinet sur la main, tendu devant mon visage... Alors, tout doucement, je retirait les mains de ma tête et lui serras la main….

Je lui dis, un peu hébétée

-« Mais…Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

Mes connaissances sur les vampires me revenaient petit à petit et je compris qu'il avait aspiré mes souvenirs pendant qu'il buvait mon sang…..

« Mais….Je n'ai pas eu conscience de ton histoire, moi….C'aurait dû être le cas pendant l'échange…Non ? »

Il se contenta de sourire, puis il m'expliqua, tout doucement… :

-« Bien sûr, que tu en as eu conscience, à ton avis, qu'as-tu fais pendant ces treize dernières nuits ? Ces souvenirs te reviendront en temps voulu…. »

Je repris peu à peu mes esprits : Mes rêves les plus chers s'était réalisés ! J'étais vampire ! Immortelle et libre de me venger de…..

Je secoua nerveusement la tète….. Et maintenant ? Où allais-je habiter ? Qu'adviendras t'il de mes anciennes affaires ? Et mon petit chaton ? Ma petite Lune ? Je l'avais laissée au Talamasca !

Sur ce, je réalisais qu'une forme noire ondulait dans la pièce… Et sauta sûr le lit !

Je pris mon chaton dans mes bras…

« Oh ! Mon petit ange ! Je ne te quitterais plus jamais ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! »

Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Opal, que faisait-elle là ?

-« Je l'ai trouvée… Elle rodait près du cimetière…. Je crois qu'elle nous a suivi….

…Et oui ! Je lis dans tes pensées ! »

Je sursautai… Brouiller la communication…Comment faire….Une idée, une idée !

Je me mis à penser aux pires insultes que je connaissais, à des images pornographiques….

Il éclata de rire : « Tu ne t'imagine tout de même pas que tes pensées pourront rester bloquées dessus toute l'éternité, non ? Mais si tu veux les bloquer, je t'enseignerais le truc, promis….. »

Je plissais les yeux, que voulais dire ce changement d'attitude, pourquoi était t'il si gentil ? Les vampires n'étaient t'ils pas que des montres assoiffées de sang ? Cherchait t'il une compagne pour l'éternité ?

Je serrais plus fort ma petite chatte, qui me léchais le visage….  
- « -Toi, toi, ma Lune, ne jamais te perdre…. »

-« -Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle vivras éternellement ? Un chat ne peux pas devenir vampire, voyons ! »

Je lui lançais un regard emplis de haine…. Le détester jusqu'à la fin pour cette phrase horrible !

« Mais… » Enchaînas t'il

« Tu peux ralentir le processus….. Je vais te montrer : »

Il s'écorcha le poigner et je vis le sang perler de son bras…. Boire…J'avais soif….

Mais le sang n'était pas pour moi, et je vis avec horreur mon petit chaton aller boire ce sang démoniaque…

« Bois, bois, ma petite reine des enfers…. Bois jusqu'à l'assouvissement de ton règne… »

Ses murmures m'emplissais la tête…Je n'en pouvais plus !

« -Nooooon !!!!! »

Le cri avait jailli tout seul, Et je me laissais à nouveau tomber dans le lit…. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas la voir lécher ce sang maléfique… Elle était… Si innocente, pourquoi lui offrir de commettre un tel péché ?

-« …Parce que tu ne veux pas la perdre… » Continua t'il…

« ..Et parce que je ne veux pas te perdre…. »

Il s'avançais vers moi, sécha mes larmes et caressa mon visage de sa main de vampire….

Il m'enlaça, tout doucement, et je sus, que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui…. Et que si quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait à me le prendre, j'irai le rejoindre, jusqu'en enfer !

Tout doucement, il releva sa tête, elle effleura mon épaule et sa bouche se posta sur mes lèvres…. Si doucement…Si gentiment….

Mes sanglots avaient disparus, et tout était si…

Mais comment vous décrire ce que ressentais à ce moment là ? C'était comme si tout tournais autour de moi, comme si plus rien ne comptait mis à par ce sang dans ma bouche….Et lui….

Lui, si beau, et si attendrissant…

Je le serrais un peu plus, car je voulais le sentir encore, et encore plus près….Je voulais l'aimer toujours plus….

Les mois qui suivirent furent les plus beaux de ma vie….

Rien ne comptait à par nous trois : Lui, moi et Lune, qui nous suivait toujours et finissait nos proies…

J'us un peu de mal à dormir, les premières journées, alors je dormais avec lui, dans son cercueil… Si serrés l'un contre l'autre….

Les cercueils étaient entreposés dans une pièce cachée, le lit où j'avais passée ma transformation n'était qu'un objet de dissimulation. En fait, il suffisait de tourner une barre en bois du lit à baldaquin pour faire pivoter l'objet, et alors, ont se retrouvais dans une pièce où était entreposés deux cercueils, l'un en face de l'autre.

Celui de gauche était le mien, tendis qu'Opale occupait le cercueil de droite…

Mes premières nuits étaient remplies de cauchemars… Des cauchemars atroces, mais entrecoupés de vide….

Tout d'abord, je voyais un bûcher, une femme hurlait… Puis son visage disparaissait dans les flammes, pour ne laisser que des cendres….

Puis, une sorte de secte, dans ce songe, je remarquais nettement que je n'étais pas une femme, que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre….

Et puis enfin une vampire, et l'extase infinie de la transformation…. Des cris, un bûcher… Encore !

Cette idée de feu m'obsédait, décidément !

Puis une cellule, l'homme ou le vampire que j'incarnais dans ce songe y était enfermé…. Puis le vide….

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en me cognait souvent la tête au couvercle du cercueil…. Heureusement, Opal était là pour me rassurer…

Mais quand je l'interrogeais sur ces songes étranges, il me répondait juste en souriant :

« Je t'avais dit, que ça allait te revenir, je te l'avais dit…. »

Et il refusait d'en dire plus….

Son histoire ? »

Je m'arrête ici… Le soleil va bientôt se lever, et je ne suis pas encore prête à l'accueillir, bras ouverts…. Non, pas pour cette fois encore.….

Lune aussi est fatiguée… Depuis qu'elle est vampire, il lui faut beaucoup de sommeil et toujours plus de sang…

Du sang…. Oh mon dieu, ce que j'ai soif….

Peut-être faudra t'il que j'aille chasser avant ? Mais qui seras ma prochaine victime ?

…Peut être vous…..

_**3**_

.« Les journées passaient comme des secondes, trente ans s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais, pour la première fois, connue l'amour et cette extase, la plus douce qui soit, de tuer pour survivre….

A ce moment là, l'instinct reprend le dessus sur des millénaires et des millénaires de civilisation et alors, dans un dernier sursaut, l'esprit nous dit « Encore ! »

Bien Sûre, nous avions changer pendant ces trente années : Opal se faisait plus distant, bien que la flamme de notre passion ne se soit jamais éteinte, je le sentais, tout doucement, partir loin de moi….

Lune, avait reçu le don officiellement et elle buvait de plus en plus, chaque jour, il lui fallait au moins une dizaine de mortels et presque autant de petits animaux qu'elle attrapait d'elle-même…

Mais je crois, que celle qui avait eu un changement le plus impressionnant, c'était moi, Zune…

J'avais pris goût à la puissance, goût à l'éternité, et je prenais plaisir à semer la discorde parmi les mortels…

On voyait souvent faire les gros titres des journaux à sensation : Un homme découvert dans sa chambre vidé de son sang, autour de lui était étalé sur le plancher du sperme et du sang, un message écrit en grosse lettre : Zune. Nos experts ont déterminé l'encre comme étant du sang humain mélangé à celui d'une espèce inconnu….

Ce genre de choses arrivait souvent, même si Opal s'énervait passablement à chaque fois que l'ont parlait de Zune dans les journaux…

« Tu est morte ! Personne ne doit savoir que tu peux interagir avec les mortels ! Les vampires doivent rester une légende ! Pour eux tu es morte ! Tu m'entends ! Morte ! »

Il me hurlait à chaque fois la même chose…. Agitant ses bras dans l'air comme si cela l'aidait à calmer sa fureur…

Mais tout finissait toujours par une nuit dans le même cercueil, enlacés et heureux d'être ensemble….

Oui, je crois que ce fût les années les plus heureuse de toute l'éternité….

Mais, voilà, comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour, il faut une chute, et ce fût ce jour, où toute ma vie perdit son sens, le jour ou tout à basculer :

Le Talamasca avait lancé quelques recherches pour retrouver mon cadavre, car plus personne ne se faisait l'illusion de me retrouver vivante….

L'homme qui participait le plus à ces recherches était cette tête de mule de Nicolas, qui espérait plutôt me retrouver morte que dans les bras d'un autre…

Je dois dire que je n'y avait pas prêter assez attention pendant les premier mois, je n'y avait même jamais prêtée attention du tout : Le repère était introuvable, Opal me l'avait assuré, et puis…. Qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de chercher un vampire dans le cimetière des innocents, hein ?

Non, c'était impossible qu'ils retrouvent notre trace…

Une nuit, alors que j'était tranquillement installé dans le salon, j'entendit des coups venant d'en haut des escaliers…

Je me relevait et appelait Opal qui était occupé à lire un article du journal me concernant…

Les coups se firent plus insistant et je me mis à crier :

« Opaaaaaaal ! Viens vite ! »

J'étais terrorisée…

Puis, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, j'aperçu un visage…

Je m'écriais : « Nicolas ! »

J'us à peine le temps de voir son expression d'étonnement se transformer en une hideuse grimace qu'une douleur atroce me fit sentir…

Je baissait les yeux vers mon corps : Je m'était prise une volée de flèche en argent !

Plusieurs hommes apparurent derrière Nicolas, une escorte….

Une nouvelle volée de flèche me traversât…

Je vis Opal passer devant moi, tuer plusieurs de ces hommes et se faire toucher à son tour…

Il avait l'air plus résistant que moi et se défendit férocement cotre les cohortes d'hommes qui n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer de l'escalier….

Lorsque Opal tombât à son tour, je sentis une puissance jusqu'à la inconnue monter en moi, mes yeux virèrent au rouge et je poussais un hurlement….

A ma grande surprise, quelques hommes avaient valsés à travers la pièce… Mais ce n'était pas moi qui… Si ?

Je renvoyais l'escorte d'où elle venait, envoyant gicler des centaines et des centaines d'être humains…

Certains parvenèrent à s'approcher, mais pas suffisamment pour me blesser profondément….

Lorsque je me réveilla, je constatai que j'étai allongée sur le sol…. Je me redressai, soupirant de l'horrible migraine dont j'avais écopée….

A vrai dire, je mis quelques minutes pour me rappeler les événements, qui étaient destinés à toujours demeurer flous dans ma mémoire…..

Pourtant, l'image d'Opal s'écroulant sur le sol me fit réagir : Où était t'il ?

Je commençais à m'affoler : Il avait l'air blessé ! Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de….

Il était assis, devant la table, il fixait droit devant lui, de temps en temps, une larme de sang coulait sur sa joue…

Mais rien ne le faisait réagir !

Je l'appelais, il ne répondait pas !

Je m'écroulais sur lui, le serrant de toutes mes forces, complètement traumatisée par les événements qui s'étaient passés….

Il était entièrement amorphe !

Au fil du temps, son état ne s'arrangeait, pour ainsi dire pas…

Bien qu'il eut récupérée, et qu'à mon plus grand soulagement, il recommençait peu à peu à me parler, il semblait être revenus dans des contrées lointaines de son existence d'immortel….

Il passait ses journées à écrire des poèmes. Les plus sombres et les plus tristes que j'usse jamais lues… Bien qu'ils les défendaient et me repoussait ardemment lorsque mes yeux tentaient de se fourrés dans ces lignes, écrites d'une si belle écriture…..

Il ne se nourrissait plus, bien, qu'en temps qu'enfants des millénaires, il n'en eu plus réellement besoin, je trouvais cela inquiétant et me mis à chasser plus que d'habitude, doublant d'horreur mes crimes… Espérant que cela allait le faire réagir et qu'il allait me réprimander, me frapper même… Tout pourvu qu'il redevienne comme avant !

Malheureusement, le temps n'arrangeât pas les choses… Il ne me parlait même plus et j'en étais venue à le traîner de force dans sa couche, à l'aube, pour ne pas le voir brûler devant ses poèmes….

Je crois que tout ceci ne m'aurait pas affecté autant si ses poèmes n'étaient pas tous dédicacés, non à moi, mais une certaine Lucianne…

La rage que j'en éprouvais, de savoir qu'il aurait pût aimer une autre immortelle que moi, me rendait furieuse…

Puis, un jour, il s'est lever de son siège, et m'a regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Je veux que tu organise des funérailles » M'a-t-il dit…

C'était le coup fatal… L'instant où le soldat décapitait son adversaire à terre….

J'étais morte… Comment survivre sans lui ?

Pourquoi voulait t'il se suicider ? N'était-je pas assez bien pour lui ? Qu'il veuille retrouver sa…Lucianne !

Je dois vous avouer que les paroles les plus venimeuse, dont je ne m'aurais jamais crûe capable, sortir de ma bouche : je le traitait de tous les noms… Comment osait t'il ? Il portait en mon nom, la plus grande insulte qu'il pouvait y avoir, il me privait de ma raison de vivre !

Pourtant, incorruptible il restât… Et les funérailles furent organisées comme à l'ancien temps, ou des démons serviteur de Satan habitaient cette maison même….

Je me souviens d'un grand bûcher, brûlant notre lit, dans notre maison même… Je me souviens des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues….

Il m'avait prise le visage dans ses mains et m'avait dit : « Par pitié, disperses mes cendres… Je t'en supplies, fait que je ne reviens plus… Fais que je me retrouve avec elle…. Rend-moi heureux….Je t'en supplies…. »

J'aquiecais, entre deux sanglots…Mais bien sûr que je ne l'aurait jamais fait ! Je n'aurais jamais détruit la dernière chance que j'avais de le revoir !

Non… Jamais….

Lorsque son image se mit à vaciller dans le feu, lorsqu'un cri de douleur lui échappât, je m'écroulais par terre, mes jambes incapables de me soutenir…..

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, le feu était éteint, et ses cendres… Ces chers cendres… La dernière chance….

Emporter par un courant invisible, je les vis sortir de la pièce, s'envoler !

Elles s'enfuirent de la maison…. Elles partirent à jamais !

Jamais je ne le reverrais !

_**4 **_

Je dois dire que je ne me rappelle rien des semaines qui suivirent, sinon, que je dois ma piteuse survie aux murs qui me protégeait du soleil…

Je voulais mourir, mais je n'avais pas la force de me traîner dehors, de peut-être revoir ses cendres….

Les larmes et les visions insupportables étaient devenus mon lot quotidien….

Je voulait qu'il revienne… je voulait le rejoindre….

Une très longue période de solitude commençât… Lune ne rentrait plus dans la maison, elle avait pris peur lorsqu'elle avait vue ce feu…. Comment aurais t'elle pût deviner que ce serais moi qu'il détruirait ?

Mais les années passèrent, plus longues que des millénaires…..

Mon cimetière était devenu un repère de terroristes, et j'entendais les mortels agoniser si près de moi…..

Une nuit, un soldat un peu bourré forçat le caveau qui protégeait l'entrée…

J'étais prise dans mes sanglots et je ne l'entendis pas descendre….

Lorsqu'il me vit, un sourire se dessinât sur ses lèvres sales…

Il me prit tout doucement, et soulevât ma robe….

Puis il commençât à se dévêtir….

Les minutes qui suivirent me ramenèrent à la réalité…

Je n'attendis pas qu'il ait terminé son ouvrage… Je lui suçais le sang avec une rage presque animal….

Il hurlât, bien sûr, mais, qui y aurait prêté attention ? Alors qu'une guérilla faisait rage au dessus ?

Ce petit intermède à mon malheur ne me suffit pas… Il m'en fallait d'autres !

Alors, la paix obtenue, je décidais de sortir de mon repère :

Les guerriers gagnant mangeaient de la viande périmée dans des conserves boueuses…

Comment aurait t'il pût se douter que la belle jeune femme qui venait de surgir allait tous les tuer ?

Un d'eux vint à ma rencontre, petit sourire hypnotisant, je leurs fit clairement comprendre que j'était prête à tout…Mais prête à tout pour quoi ? Ils n'avaient pas compris, je crois…

Petit à petit qu'ils entraient, que je les prenait dans mon utérus, que ma robe en loques se déchirait un peu plus, j'élaborait un plan je me demandait lequel mourrait en premier… Il n'y aurait aucun survivant…

Il n'y en a eu aucun…

Le lendemain, les autorités ont retrouvées deux douzaines de corps mutilés dans le cimetière, leurs visages étaient figés dans une affreuse expression de douleur…

Je ne sais pas à quoi ils ont pensés, mais aucune enquête n'eut été faites…

A vrai dire, je croyais avoir retrouvée goût à la vie…. Lune était revenue et je lui offrais, comme auparavant, une énorme ration de sang pour qu'elle survive à travers les âges….

Pourtant, tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion que je me faisais et je le savais… Pourquoi aurais-je pût être heureuse ?

Et je le voyais sur le visage de toutes mes victimes… Les images que je leurs envoyaient involontairement pendant la mise à mort restaient gravés dans leurs visage et les suivait jusque dans l'au-delà….

Je m'étais habituée à la guérilla qui faisait toujours rage dans le cimetière, et même au fait que les cadavres que j'y découvrais étaient ceux d'enfants de plus en plus jeune….

Un jour, lorsque je rentrai de chasse, mon attention fût attiré par un très jeune mortel, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, il était agonisant, une cinquantaine de balle étaient logées dans sa poitrine, pourtant il trouvait encore la force d'appeler à l'aide….

Je me penchais sur lui, un oriental, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, sa peau était légèrement mâte et ses cheveux était noir comme mon cœur…

Ma main effleura son visage, et je ressentis sa souffrance, il ne demandait qu'à mourir… Si naïf !

Ce fût à cause du vœu qu'il fit, que je déversais à grands flots mon sang sur son corps, plongeant mes mains à travers même la plaie pour en extraire une à une, les balles qu'une mitraillette lui avait envoyées…

Il criât, bien sûr, mais qu'importait ? Nous étions seul !

Je le portât dans ma demeure, profitant qu'il eut perdu connaissance…

Puis, je le déposais sur le sofa.

Je déchiquetât mon poignet, et, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, je le laissai boire….

Ses magnifiques yeux noirs s'ouvrirent alors qu'il aspirait la vie….Bientôt, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mon bras, comme pour m'empêcher de le retirer…

Je me rendis compte trop tard que je venais d'engendrer un disciple, un autre mort-vivant….

Il se réveillât le lendemain soir, complètement attaché dans une pièce secrète de la maison, qui avait dû servir de salle des tortures….

Il se débattit, oui, assez pour casser n'importe qu'elle barre en fer… Cela me permit de me rendre compte de sa puissance…

Je me laissais voir après que sa rage eut cédé sa place à la panique…

Il me regardât comme s'il venait de voir un monstre….

Je m'approchais de lui, assez sûrement pour lui faire peur, puis, je m'assis sur une table, à quelques centimètres de lui….

Je ne me rappelle plus la langue dans laquelle il m'a parlé, je crois que cela ressemblât à un jargon palestinien… Il m'avait dis a peu près ceci :

« ..Hé ! Je suis mort, hein ? »

Il s'énervât, car je ne lui répondais pas…. Au bout de quelques heures je pris la parole, mais pour lui raconter d'anciennes légendes sur le mythe des vampires, que tout le monde connaît… Le père et la mère, Akasha et Enkil…

Il ne comprit rien, je crois, du pourquoi je lui racontait tout ça…

Au bout d'un moment, je m'approchait de sa gorge, et là, il comprit l'impossible : J'était une des créatures du mythe !

Son sang coulât en moi, et j'us un aperçus de son histoire :

Il n'avait pas de nom, ou du moins, s'il en avait eu un, il avait disparu lorsqu'il était devenu soldat….

Il avait grandit en soldat dans la haine du clan d'en face, et de tout ce qui existait…

Je retirai mes crocs de sa blessure, j'avais faillit le tuer ! Je lui avais prise trop de sang…

Je fermis les yeux, et les chaînes qui le retentèrent cédèrent immédiatement….

De toutes façon, affaiblit comme il était, il n'aurait pas pût faire grand-chose…

Il me regardât, paniqué comme tout être sachant qu'il y a pire que la mort…

Je sortis de la pièce, en refermant la lourde porte derrière moi…

Il restât ainsi plusieurs jours…. C'était devenu « mon prisonnier », et je lui apportais à chaque nuit une jeune victime apeurée, qu'il dévorait maladroitement, puis, horrifié par son geste, il pleurait pendant des heures….

Au bout de quelques nuits, un an, pour être précise, je décidais qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer….

J'ouvris la porte d'un seul coup, lui, surpris relevât la tête, ne daignant même pas se lever….

« Enric » L'appelais-je fermement « Sort ! »

Il m'obéit, sans cependant cacher sa surprise : Pourquoi Enric ?

Je l'emmenais chasser pour la première fois, en lui apprenant à coincer le meurtrier…

« Pas d'autres », lui ordonnais-je « Si jamais tu as le malheur de tuer un innocent, la folie s'abattras inévitablement sur toi ! »

Je ne le lâchais pas, et l'entourait de craintes, de peur que mon jeune disciple commette une erreur pouvant lui coûter la vie…

Je ne m'étais vraiment jamais demandée comment il me voyait, à cet instant… Comme un professeur ? Un bourraut ? Un assassin ? Un monstre ? Le diable ?

Je ne sais franchement pas…

Mais nos relations évoluèrent petits à petits. Je lui prêtais désormais le cercueil de mon cher Opal… Puis finalement, il vint dormir dans le mien… Tout contre moi…

Il me craignait, mais m'aimait en même temps, c'était une bonne tactique et je me promis de la reproduire si jamais pareil cas avait à se reproduire….

Lune l'appréciait, et il finit par avoir confiance en elle…

De mon coté, je sondais son esprit et m'attachais réellement à ce faible vampire que j'avais pris pour un jouet…

Je commençais même à regretter de l'avoir enfermée… De m'être conduite si méchamment pour ses premières nuits d'immortel…

Il ne cessait pas d'être émerveillé des dons qu'il possédait et se révélait excellent élève en matière de tuer, il m'apprit même certaines choses dans l'art de voler leurs pensées…

Je me rapprochais toujours plus de cet enfant au visage si enfantin, au cœur si pur…

Je ne m'aurais jamais imaginée qu'il puisse me trahir de la sorte… »

Peut-être aurais-je le courage de vous raconter cela une autre fois ?

Je suis fatiguée, et j'ai écrite toute la nuit…. »

_**5**_

«

Le temps avait passé, et mon novice gagnait en puissance à chaque seconde qui passait….

Je vivais heureuse avec lui, mais je m'accordais des absences de plusieurs mois, loin de tout…. Je me déconnectais des responsabilités dont je m'étais entourée….

Je vivais de torrides passions avec mes victimes, ne leurs accordant mon lit que lorsque j'était sûre et certaine du fait que j'allai les tuer dans les jours qui suivraient…

Que pouvait faire Enric, sinon m'imiter ?

Il prenait des prostituées, ou des mères de familles, cela l'importait peu… Je me souviens cependant qu'il avait une petite préférence pour les malheureuses veuves qu'il rencontrait dans notre « jardin » même…

Le climat de terreur qui s'était installé entre nous, s'était, peu à peu, s'éteint pour laisser la place à une amitié…

Mais si jamais, il dépassait les bornes, ou qu'il essayait de se rebeller, d'optenir un peu de liberté, je le battais violemment….

C'était peut-être ce genre d'acte qui le fit me quitter….

Je surveillais toutes ses chasses, de peur qu'il s'éprenne un jour d'une mortelle…

Je ne pus éviter l'inévitable…

Je commençais à nourrir des soupçons concernant une jeune mortelle, une quinzaine d'années, pas plus…

Pourtant, elle était déjà veuve de guerre et devait s'occuper seule d'une petite enfant de quelques mois à peine…

Cette Kate faisait les trottoirs lorsqu'elle rencontrât mon protégé…

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, je perdis patience : Pourquoi ne tuait t'il pas sa proie ? Il avait assez joué avec ! Non ?

Non, il n'avait pas assez joué, d'ailleurs, il ne jouait plus du tout… C'était elle qu'il voulait pour l'éternité…

Une nuit, je me suis introduite dans ses appartements, les trouvant tous les deux affairés dans le lit…

Avec un sourire, je lui dit : « Hé bien, Enric… Pourquoi ne l'as tu t'elle pas ? »

Il me regardât, les yeux emplis de haine….

Je perdis mon calme « Débarrasse-toi d'elle maintenant ! » ordonnais-je…

Kate, en avait profité pour enfiler une courte chemise de nuit, elle vint vers moi :

« Enfin… Sil-vous plait… je vous prierais de sortir de chez moi… »

Elle était assez apeurée, elle avait sentie quelque chose d'anormal.

D'un revers de la main, je l'envoyais valser contre le mur, le choc fut terrible et l'immeuble entier résonnât d'un bruit de crâne brisé, aussitôt suivi de celui d'une enfant qui pleurait dans son lit….

Horrifiée par l'acte que je venais de commettre, je m'enfuis par la fenêtre ouverte, le plus rapidement possible…

Les semaines qui suivirent, je tentais de repérer Enric grâce au don de la télépathie… Mais je ne le revis pas…

Tout ce que je savais d'eux, c'était qu'Enric l'avait transformée en vampire, et qu'il parcourait le monde, en compagnie d'une jeune mortelle aux cheveux blonds, la petite Amy, fille de Kate….

Je ne voulais plus les revoirs ! Bien sûr, je me sentais coupable d'avoir failli priver une enfant de sa mère. Mais j'aurais largement préférée qu'elle meure !

Que je le haïssais alors, de m'avoir quitter, en imitant mon chez Opal, pour une autre femelle !

Si jamais je l'aurais revue, je suis sûre que je les aurais détruit, aussi jeune qu'était l'enfant, aussi sûr que j'avais aimée mon Enric…

Mais pourquoi pour elle ? En était-je ainsi ? Décevais-je tous les hommes qui me voyaient ? Au point qu'il trouvait facilement une femme mieux que moi ? »

_**6**_

« Mes cauchemars étaient devenus une habitude, ils survenaient dès que le sommeil me gagnait…

Malheureusement, ce n'était plus les souvenirs d'Opal qui me rendaient visite, mais son cadavre…

Je voyais nettement son image disparaître dans les flammes, je le revoyais si nettement…

Puis venaient des scènes floues, qui ressemblaient à certains événements que j'avais déjà vécue, je revoyais ma vie, mon histoire, tous les moments les plus horrible de mon existence, de bientôt cinquante années…

Bien sûr, je faisais tout pour éviter de m'endormir, et cela devenait de plus en plus facile…

Le sommeil s'était évaporé de mon corps à tout jamais…

Je comblais ma solitude avec quelques relations qui prétendait toutes avoir « connu et aimé mon défunt époux »…

La plupart étaient d'ancien aristocrate qui espérait voir l'espèce devenir esclave des vampires… Ils avaient déjà réussi à établir leur « vision » dans les pays les plus reculés et m'incitait à « acheter des humains de compagnie »…

Malgré ma conscience qui ne me laissait pas de répits, je commençais à apprécier cette idée de pouvoir vaincre ma solitude, de voir de la vie dès mon réveil… Ca aurait été tellement merveilleux…

L'envie d'être appréciée me travaillait… Après tout, d'autre l'avait fait avant moi, non ? Pourquoi ne trouverais-je pas un peu de réconfort ?

Un de mes courtisant (Car beaucoup me voulait comme compagne.., mais j'y reviendrait plus tard)

Insistât pour me faire visiter sa « modeste demeure »…

J'acceptais l'invitation avec beaucoup de méfiance.

Lorsque j'arrivait dans l'endroit indiquer, je découvris un très vieux château en ruine, quoi que imposant…

Lorsque j'entrais dans la demeure, je vis des corridors à perte de vue, des humains exquis s'activant aux taches ménagères, des escaliers luxueux et mon hôte qui m'attendait derrière la porte.

Il me prit par le bras et me fit visiter les lieux…

Tout était…Si beau, si merveilleux… Je n'avais jamais vue tel luxe chez un vampire…

Les mortels nous saluait en s'inclinant légèrement lors de notre passage. Ils étaient bien habillés et il me semblait que tous souriaient… Que le bonheur remplissait intégralement cette maison…

Oui, c'était merveilleux ! Comment le qualifié autrement ? Tout était parfait ! Et je voulais de tout mon cœur que ma maison devienne ainsi… Pourquoi Opal ne m'avait t'il jamais dit que des humains pourraient habiter notre maison ? Pourquoi le ménage n'était t'il jamais fait chez moi ?

Je devais aller régler ce retard de modernité rapidement !

A vrai dire, j'était conquise, ont se serais crû revenu dans un temps dans lequel j'avais toujours rêver de vivre : Le Moyen-Âge…

Ma première tentative de « domestiquisation de l'humain » se soldat par un échec retentissant.

En fait, le vampire qui m'avait montré sa demeure, Lord William, si heureux qu'il fût d'avoir réussi à obtenir toute mon attention, me céda sur le champ un esclave…

La stupeur que causa ce « cadeau » me fit redescendre sur terre : C'était tout simplement inhumain de les traiter comme des objets…

Je m'en aperçus trop tard, malheureusement, et je dus prendre sous ma tutelle un adolescent agonisant…

Jules, s'était comme cela qu'il s'appelait, était extrêmement faible lorsque je le vis pour la première fois, il était maigre au point que l'ont voyait ses os, ses vêtement était en loques et son regard vide…

Malgré l'horreur qu'il m'inspirait depuis ma récente « prise de conscience », je l'emmena chez moi, le lavait, lui donna de nouveau vêtements et essayât de le nourrir de façon à ne pas le tuer, a cause du choc qu'avait produit le manque de nourriture…

Le temps passât, et son état se stabilisait, il arrivait même à se lever, puis rechutait brutalement, de manière à ce qu'il soit à l'agonie…

C'était un triste spectacle que de voir un si jeune enfant dans cet état…

Je faisais pourtant ce que je pouvais, l'or n'étant pas réellement un problème. Mais au fur et à mesure des mois, je viens à lui donner directement de mon sang, pour espérer guérir ses séquelles…

Trois ans passèrent ainsi jusqu'à que je pris la décision : Jules ne devait pas devenir vampire, il devait mourir.

La sentence était tombée, je ne pouvais pas le rendre immortel. Alors, petit à petit, je vis ses cheveux bruns tomber, sa peau se dessécher, puis vint le jour où il mourut réellement.

J'organisais un petit enterrement. Je me rappellerais toujours mes mouvements : Je m'était penchée, et avec mes ongles, avait gravée sur la pierre tombal : « Jules, a eu le malheur de naître ailleurs, mort à dix-sept ans »

Je fis le signe de croix et rentrait chez moi.

C'était tout simplement horrible d'avoir vus quelqu'un mourir, mais cela l'est encore plus lorsque vous êtes certaine que vous auriez pût le sauver…

Je m'imaginais ce que nous aurions vécut, après tout, c'était un bel enfant…

Ses cris résonnaient encore dans ma tête, ses cris d'agonie, puis ils s'éteignirent, comme tout nos fantômes…

Je me rendait peu à peu compte que je risquait de déprimer si je ressassait encore ces souvenirs…

Mais que faire d'autre ? J'étais si seule…

L'idée me vint d'adopter des enfants… Après les serviteurs mortels, s'était devenu comme la nouvelle mode… Je fermis les yeux et m'imaginas ma maison, emplis de cris d'enfants. Ce serait tellement merveilleux….

Non ! Cela finirait par la même désillusion, par les mêmes souffrances… Comment un enfant pourrait t'il vivre dans cette demeure humide, sombre, et hantée ?

A côté d'une vampire ?

Un enfant avait besoin de relations, et il m'était impossible de lui faire rencontrer d'autres enfants dans la nuit…

Je fus tirer de mes réflexion par de faibles coups contre ma porte, s'était comme si quelqu'un martelait la porte avec ses poings, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à frapper assez fort…

J'hurlais à l'importun de déguerpir rapidement…

Mais les coups, au lieu de s'arrêter, s'intensifièrent…

Qui pourrait bien frapper sur la porte d'un mausolée à cette heure-ci ? C'était carrément illogique…

Je remontais les marches, et décalais le tombeau qui protégeait l'escalier. Je m'avançais dans le mausolée et ouvris la porte : Rien…

Je m'apprêtait à la refermer lorsque je vis quelques chose à mes pieds, un tout petit corps…

Je me penchais, c'était une gamine !

Trois ans à peine, de longs cheveux bruns bouclés lui descendaient aux hanches, elle portait une vielle robe déchirée et ses beaux yeux bruns étaient en larmes.

Je me penchais vers la gamine, qui proche de l'hystérie, se mit à hurler…

J'avoue que ces cris m'énervassent au plus haut point alors que j'étais déjà sur les nerfs. Mais je crois que je n'arriverais tout de même pas à expliquer le geste que je fis, je lui envoyai une tarte magistrale qui l'a fit voler à l'autre bout du cimetière.

Lorsque, consciente de mon acte, j'allait la chercher, je me rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu connaissance : « Hé allez ! » Me dis-je « J'ai vraiment la poisse pour m'attirer tous ces agonisants !»

_**7**_

J'avais ramenée l'enfant dans ma demeure et l'avait allongée sur le lit, avais lavée son joli petit visage avec une serviette poussiéreuse et m'était allongée, près d'elle de façon à être présente lorsqu'elle reprendrait conscience…

Je l'entendais délirer dans son sommeil, elle répétait sans cesse des phrases dénuées de sens, entrecoupées de cris horribles…

Je réussi à tirer quand même des informations de tout cela : Elle et son frère jumeau s'étaient perdu dans la ville, ils avaient une « rencontre » assez forte pour traumatiser l'enfant, elle répétait sans cesse qu'il fallait sauver son frère…

En attendant son réveil, je m'étais mise à l'observer plus attentivement, oubliant les paroles qu'elle débitait dans son sommeil. Elle avait un visage rond, encadrer par de joli cheveux boucler bruns foncés, qu'il me faudrait démêler… Elle portait une robe brune cousue dans des tissus moyenâgeux. Elle avait le teint blanc avec des lèvres rose pâle.

Perdue que j'étais dans sa contemplation, je me surpris à sursauter lorsqu'elle se réveillât brusquement.

Son joli front était tout en sueur et elle haletait, comme si elle venait de courir.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle ne me reconnut pas tout de suite, j'avais due endommager sa mémoire à cours termes.

Elle descendit du lit et me regardât fixement, puis un éclair traversât ses yeux et elle finit par se rappeler. Elle s'affolât et me prit par les jambes, elle se mit à me secouer violemment, toute chétive qu'elle était, et à me dire qu'il fallait absolument que j'aille sauver son frère, que j'était son ange gardien et qu'elle ne voulait pas partir seule.

Je ne suivais plus vraiment. Je la pris dans mes bras, lui disant de se calmer et de tout me raconter. Elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, et j'en fût un peu déçue.

Elle, son frère et sa mère visitaient les ruelles, lorsqu'elle partit en courant, laissant les deux enfants seuls. Pendant trois jours, les deux bambins déambulèrent dans les rues, puis ils firent l'inévitable mauvaises rencontres. D'après ce qu'elle me racontât, s'était un monstre qui avait arraché les vêtements de son frère.

Elle était partie en courant.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais vraiment la poisse pour m'attirer ce genre d'ennuis ! Pourquoi fallait t'il que cela tombe sur moi ? Et puis, si j'y allais, si je suivais ce qui était déjà tracé, je devrais m'occuper des enfants ! Et ça… Je ne pouvais pas le faire, j'étais incapable de garder un mortel en vie.

Je pourrais l'envoyer à l'orphelinat, non ? Je repensais au couvent Ste Hellen, non ! Je ne l'offrirais pas à un destin aussi horrible que celui qu'avait été mon enfance…

Je claquais violemment la porte, laissant la gamine enfermée dans la pièce. J'avais décidée de m'occuper de son frère.

Il me fut facile de retrouver le fil des pensés de son frère, et en effet, il était en danger.

Je me guidais d'après ses pensés : une ruelle sombre… J'y était, ensuite une cave… Oui, c'était ici…

Je suivais le conduit de salle, faisant sauter quelques portes blindées et réduisant au silence quatre ou cinq mortel.

Le gamin était nu, enchaîné au mur, sur son corps ruisselait du sang mêlé à une sorte de mixture pouvant être un mélange d'excréments et de sperme.

A ma grande surprise, les chaînes cédèrent d'elles même, alors que j'avais à peine effleurée cette idée…

Je secouait la tête, essayent de réfréner mon envie de me nourrir de l'enfant. Mais tout ce sang….

Il avait été tellement facile de ramener ce corps épuisé chez moi, de l'installer à coté de celui endormi de sa sœur.

Avant de me coucher, je posais une pile de vêtements sur le lit.

A mon réveil, les deux enfants étaient debout, discutant de leurs rêves.

Le garçon s'était habillé et je fus contente de ne pas avoir eu à l'aider.

Je me mis à réfléchir : Quel âge avait t'il tout deux ? Trois ou quatre ans peut-être…

Ils était tout les deux bruns et avaient de magnifiques pupilles vertes. Leurs peaux étaient ont ne peux plus pâles, peut-être même autant que la mienne…

Ils ne posèrent pas de questions lorsque je leurs présentait une table garnies de nourriture, ni quand je leurs demandait d'aller se laver ensemble, n'osant pas vraiment les aider.

Le frère maternait la sœur, ça j'en suis certaine, il l'adorait, mais la réprimandait fortement à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de plaisanter…

Au bout d'un moment, je me mis d'accord sur le fait qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vus, je ne pouvais pas espérer les placer en famille d'accueil. Leur mère les ayant volontairement quitté, je me voyais mal aller lui présenter ses deux bambins. Ne restait plus qu'une solution : Les garder.

Détruire ces deux enfant me paraissait insoutenable, alors, que pouvait-je faire d'autre ?

Restait à leurs trouver un nom car ils ne se rappelaient plus les leurs. Elsa et Tibalt me convenaient, et à eux aussi.

_**8**_

Les deux gamins grandissaient, et d'années en années ils gagnaient en beauté, les cheveux de Tibalt commençaient à virer au blond, tandis que ceux d'Elsa n'avaient jamais été aussi bruns et bouclés, elle devenait une superbe enfant d'environ douze ans. Oh oui, ils étaient beaux, mes enfants, élevés par mes soins et n'ayant jamais pointés le nez dehors. Je le leurs interdisaient d'ailleurs.

Je les nourrissais avec ce que je trouvais, malgré la fortune que m'avais laisser Opal, j'avais du mal à me procurer de la nourriture et les enfants devaient alors se contenter de sang.

Ils n'étaient plus vraiment aussi sage et commençait à se disputer pour des causes de plus en plus stupides, comme le fait que Tibalt prenait trop de place dans le lit, ils grandissaient quoi !

Et puis, ils commençaient eux aussi à penser à la même chose que le font les adolescents : Le sexe.

En lisant des revues, Tibalt me dis un jour :

«-Pourquoi je n'ai pas de partenaire sexuelle, moi ? »

Je tressaillait, où avait- t'il dégoté ce mot ?

Il continua :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais vu d'autre fille que cette prostituée d'Elsa ? »

Sur ce, Elsa se mit à pleurer et à le traiter de tous les noms. Je congédiait Tibalt dans sa chambre et me mit à consoler la gamine.

Mais la question subsistait : Je devais maintenant les relâcher dans le monde, leurs laisser faire leurs études et choisir leurs vie. Les relâcher dans la lumière qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis dix ans…

Je fis jouer des dernières relations me restant pour les faire entrer dans l'université de Yiel dès qu'ils seraient en âge et en attendant, je préférais les éduquer moi-même.

Tibalt partit le premier dans un lycée de la région, il ne pouvait plus supporter la présence de sa sœur. Il m'écrivait souvent, me demandant de passer le voir, de lui donner des nouvelles d'Elsa et me racontant les jolies filles qu'il avait réussi à « emballer ».

Et puis, à la veille de son départ à l'université, je reçue cette lettre :

« Chère Zune, les choses ne vont plus très bien de mon côté, j'ai quelques problèmes d'argent, je te pris de m'envoyer Elsa au plus vite pour m'en apporter. Ne te déplace surtout pas. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui prétend te connaître et être un de tes vieux amis, il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom, mais à insister sur le fait que je devais te rédiger cette lettre. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, envois-moi juste Elsa et l'argent. »

Des « vieux amis », il ne m'en restait plus des masses, et cette lettre me frustrât au plus au point, quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à mes enfants !

De plus, il n'y avait pas cent personnes pour vouloir se venger de moi ! Enric…. Si je le retrouvais, il allait me le payer…

Je cachais la lettre à Elsa, espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas la sottise de se jeter dans les griffes du loup.

Au bout d'un mois, je n'avais toujours pas trouvée une solution. Alors, je remarquais la disparition d'Elsa. Je ne l'avais pas vue partir, où était t'elle ? Je commençais à m'affoler et à chercher la lettre. Où était t-elle ? I-N-T-R-O-U-V-A-B-L-E ! Je retournais la maison, elle n'avait pas pu la lire, elle n'avait pas….

Je remarquais l'enveloppe sur un meuble, ouf ! Elle ne l'avait pas lue, je m'étais affolée pour rien. C'est en l'ouvrant que je remarquait que ce n'était pas la même…

L'écriture était différente, le texte aussi :

« Alors, Zune ? Ont dirait que tu ne tient pas vraiment à ton fils ? Ta fille était plus attentionnée, elle !

Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu serais si stupide !

Du temps où tu était humaine, tu était plus raisonnable.

Je ne le suis plus, moi non plus… C'est de ta faute et tu vas me le payer… A commencer par la vie des tes chers protégés…

Tu vas en souffrir, je te le jure.

Ton cher Nicos. »

Je tremblais, ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas lui ! C'était Enric ! Non ! Lui, il était mort ! Je l'avais tuée ! Je m'en rappelle ! Il avait giclé contre l'escalier…

Je sortit de la maison, et couru de toutes mes forces vers le campus où habitait Tibalt. Le soleil se levait et je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, mais je préférais mourir que de le laisser gagner…

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'université, je vis un corps recroqueviller sur lui-même, Sa longue robe rouge froissée, Elsa gisait sur le sol, inanimée, vidée de son sang, morte…

Ses nerfs la faisaient trembler encore et le sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle souriait.

Je tombais à terre, évanouie. Pour la dernière fois, me dis-je. Le soleil alla bientôt recouvrir mon corps, il alla se consumer et tomber en cendres. Une sensation de chaleurs atroce m'étouffait.

_**9**_

A mon réveil, il faisait nuit. J'avais du ramper sous le canapé et m'abriter derrière le corps d'Elsa. Le corps ! Mon dieu… Elle était morte !

Sa chair commençait à pourrir, les mouches à la grignoter, et moi, je n'arrivais pas à y croire…

Ma pauvre petite Elsa.

Je l'enterrais dans le jardin même de la petite maison. Dans quelques années, un autre étudiant viendra habiter ici, il ne se douteras jamais qu'ici était morte une des plus merveilleuse créatures.

Il n'y avait pas de trace du corps de Tibalt, beaucoup de sang qui était le sien, mais pas son corps…

Un instant, j'osais me raccrocher à l'idée qu'il était encore en vie, mais il avait perdu bien trop de sang pour cela…

Il fallais se rendre à l'évidence : il était aussi mort. Tous ceux que j'avais aimée était mort ou m'avait trahis.

La seule solution s'offrant à moi était de rejoindre Opal, de pouvoir enfin pleurer sur son épaule, comme autre fois… De le retrouver, et de l'aimer à nouveau, de l'entendre à nouveau me dire je t'aime, de serrer encore mes enfants contre mon cœur, de les retrouver dans le sommeil éternel.

J'avais envie de mettre le feu à la maison, et de me brûler avec…

Un miaulement me tiras de mes pensées : C'était Lune !

Elle vint se frotter contre moi, n'osant pas ronronner. Elle se mit à piauler, sans cesser ses caresses, elle entamait un chant funèbre pour mes morts…

Je ne pus me retenir, des larmes sang mouillèrent mes yeux, puis j'éclatais en sanglots. Me ramassant contre moi, ma tête sur les genoux, assise par terre, Lune contre mes pieds s'était assoupis.

Le vent se mit à souffler. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, je ne le remarquais même pas, jusqu'à qu'il m'envoie une lettre contre le visage.

Tremblante, j'ouvris l'enveloppe… Quel coup de poignard aillai-je recevoir, cette fois ?

« Je suis là et t'observe, tu a l'air si triste ! Tu as ruinée ma vie ! Condamner à ces ténèbres et me revanche me parait plus douce à chaque larmes que tu verses !

Tu as déjà enterrée le cadavre, quel dommage ! J'aurais aimé le voir pourrir près de ton désespoir ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! Continue à pleurer ! Continue à souffrir ! Continus à mordre la poussière ! Je n'aurais de cesse jusqu'à ton dernier souffle maudit !

Ton cher vieil ennemi.

Nicos »

Je mis mis à hurler :

-« Alors comme ça tu m'entend ! Alors écoute bien ça ! Je n'aurait la paix que lorsque que tu seras complètement mort et enterrer ! Je te hais ! Comment à tu osé t'attaquer à des enfants ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Salopart ! Viens ! Viens, je t'attends ! Approche et je réduirait ta sale carcasse en cendres ! Crève ! »

Sur ce, je m'effondrais à nouveau en larmes… Comment avait t'il pu les tuer ?

Je passais plusieurs jours à pleurer, ne remarquant pas que mon âme survivait à chaque jour. Une folie hystérique s'était emparée de moi. Les crises de larmes succédaient aux rires fous… J'avais perdue la raison. Je pouvais mourir, ce n'était pas l'important… Qu'est-ce qui était important d'ailleurs ?

_**10**_

Je m'étais endormie, la pleine lune caressait mon visage brûlé. Je sentis une ombre passer sur mon corps, des bras froids me porter.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un visage familier me regardait. Je clignais des paupières, ne le reconnaissant pas. Je murmurais

« -Opal…»

L'homme qui me regardait semblait s'attrister. Ce n'était pas Opal.

Il tendit la main et me caressât le visage, une adolescente entra dans la pièce :

« Elle est réveillée 'Otousan' ? »

Une lueurs jaune se détacha du flou que voyais… C'était les cheveux de la fille…

L'homme me caressât à nouveau le visage, je voulu me défendre et monter les crocs, mais je me rendis compte que mes lèvres avaient été calcinées par le soleil.

La douleur surgit et je me mis à hurler.

L'homme me présenta son poignet, que j'agrippait et me mit à boire, le sang recommençait à circuler dans mes veines et il m'envoyait des images : Une jeune vampire aux cheveux bruns, une plus petites avec des cheveux blond et des yeux vert…

Je voyais une pièce, une maison… La mienne…

Une tache sombre qui se mouvait, le vampire que je n'arrivais toujours pas à reconnaître…

Puis un immeuble, une dispute… Un bruit atroce… Un son de crâne fendût…

Mon dieu !

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, ma vision était revenue.

Je repoussait le poignet et l'homme en même temps.

Je me redressait et me mis sur les pieds d'un seul coup, prête à mordre.

Il se mit à hurler en direction de l'enfant :

-« Amy, je veux que tu sortes ! »

L'adolescente s'enfuit en courant.

Le vampire s'adressât à moi :

« Voyons, Zune ! Calme toi ! Je ne te veux pas de mal… »

Je reculais :

-« Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Après tout ce que tu ma fait ? Après que tu m'ait quittée pour cette… »

Il reculât, et je pus percevoir dans ses pensées qu'elle se trouvait aussi là, cette fille pour qui il m'avait trahie…

Il continua :

-« Zune, c'est du passé tout ça… Calme toi, tu as encore besoin de sang… Regarde toi ! Tu es noire ! Ta peau s'est carbonisée… Tu as besoin d'aide ! »

-« Pas de la tienne, Enric ! »

Je me retournais et passai par la fenêtre ouverte, je couru de toutes mes forces.

Je n'aurais jamais voulu le revoir, je ne voulais pas de son aide, je ne voulais pas de lui ! Opal… Je voulais que ça soit toi qui….

La nuit arrivait à son terme, je me pencha et creusa un abris à même le sol, une fois dans le trou, je le rebouchait et m'endormie…..

Dans mon sommeil, je voyais Opal, Opal et encore Opal.

Le Opal qui criait, jeune mortel enfermé… Le vampire qui pleurait sur le corps de son amoure perdue… Le Opal qui me serrait dans ses bras, me disant que ce n'était pas bien…

Lorsque je sortie du trou, je ne pleurais plus, j'était résolu à une chose : Tuer Nicos, pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, et pour tout ce qu'il me feras….

Il mourras de ma main, je lui arracherait le cœur, puis brûlerait ses restes…

Le souvenir d'Enric me revint en mémoire, lui aussi, il périrait… Lui, sa femme et sa fille ! Je les tuerais tous.

Et puis, quand ils seront tous morts, j'irai les rejoindre en enfer !

J'irais les tuer encore et encore.

Je fus prise par un rire, un de ses rires hystériques qu'ont n'entend que dans les films, où les méchant tiennent le héros entre leurs doigts crochus…

Je les tenais moi aussi, j'avais trouvée pourquoi j'était encore en vie, finalement, je m'était trouvée un but ! Les tuer, tous ceux qui m'avait poignardés !

Je savais que je ne pourrais plus mourir, que je ne pourrais plus trouver le repos tant que subsisteras un soupçon d'espoir chez eux… Et Nicolas…. Ce salop ! Il mourrait en premier ! Il sera le premier maillon de ma vengeance !


	2. Deuxième Partie

_**10**_

Je m'étais endormie, la pleine lune caressait mon visage brûlé. Je sentis une ombre passer sur mon corps, des bras froids me porter.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un visage familier me regardait. Je clignais des paupières, ne le reconnaissant pas. Je murmurais :

« -Opal…»

L'homme qui me regardait semblait s'attrister. Ce n'était pas Opal.

Il tendit la main et me caressât le visage, une adolescente entra dans la pièce :

« Elle est réveillée 'Otousan' ? »

Une lueurs jaune se détacha du flou que voyais… C'était les cheveux de la fille…

L'homme me caressât à nouveau le visage, je voulu me défendre et monter les crocs, mais je me rendis compte que mes lèvres avaient été calcinées par le soleil.

La douleur surgit et je me mis à hurler.

L'homme me présenta son poignet, que j'agrippait et me mit à boire, le sang recommençait à circuler dans mes veines et il m'envoyait des images : Une jeune vampire aux cheveux bruns, une plus petites avec des cheveux blond et des yeux vert…

Je voyais une pièce, une maison… La mienne…

Une tache sombre qui se mouvait, le vampire que je n'arrivais toujours pas à reconnaître…

Puis un immeuble, une dispute… Un bruit atroce… Un son de crâne fendût…

Mon dieu !

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, ma vision était revenue.

Je repoussais le poignet et l'homme en même temps.

Je me redressait et me mis sur les pieds d'un seul coup, prête à mordre.

Il se mit à hurler en direction de l'enfant :

-« Amy, je veux que tu sortes ! »

L'adolescente s'enfuit en courant.

Le vampire s'adressât à moi :

« Voyons, Zune ! Calme toi ! Je ne te veux pas de mal… »

Je reculais :

-« Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Après tout ce que tu ma fait ? Après que tu m'ait quittée pour cette… »

Il reculât, et je pus percevoir dans ses pensées qu'elle se trouvait aussi là, cette fille pour qui il m'avait trahie…

Il continua :

-« Zune, c'est du passé tout ça… Calme toi, tu as encore besoin de sang… Regarde toi ! Tu es noire ! Ta peau s'est carbonisée… Tu as besoin d'aide ! »

-« Pas de la tienne, Enric ! »

Je me retournais et passai par la fenêtre ouverte, je couru de toutes mes forces.

Je n'aurais jamais voulu le revoir, je ne voulais pas de son aide, je ne voulais pas de lui ! Opal… Je voulais que ça soit toi qui….

La nuit arrivait à son terme, je me pencha et creusa un abris à même le sol, une fois dans le trou, je le rebouchait et m'endormie…..

Dans mon sommeil, je voyais Opal, Opal et encore Opal.

Le Opal qui criait, jeune mortel enfermé… Le vampire qui pleurait sur le corps de son amoure perdue… Le Opal qui me serrait dans ses bras, me disant que ce n'était pas bien…

Lorsque je sortie du trou, je ne pleurais plus, j'était résolu à une chose : Tuer Nicos, pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, et pour tout ce qu'il me feras….

Il mourras de ma main, je lui arracherait le cœur, puis brûlerait ses restes…

Le souvenir d'Enric me revint en mémoire, lui aussi, il périrait… Lui, sa femme et sa fille ! Je les tuerais tous.

Et puis, quand ils seront tous morts, j'irai les rejoindre en enfer !

J'irais les tuer encore et encore.

Je fus prise par un rire, un de ses rires hystériques qu'ont n'entend que dans les films, où les méchant tiennent le héros entre leurs doigts crochus…

Je les tenais moi aussi, j'avais trouvée pourquoi j'était encore en vie, finalement, je m'était trouvée un but ! Les tuer, tous ceux qui m'avait poignardés !

Je savais que je ne pourrais plus mourir, que je ne pourrais plus trouver le repos tant que subsisteras un soupçon d'espoir chez eux… Et Nicolas…. Ce salop ! Il mourrait en premier ! Il sera le premier maillon de ma vengeance !

_**11**_

Je titubai vers ma maison, j'avais du mal à marcher et je devais réprimer mes cris à chaque pas. Tout ce qui restait de mon corps, c'était mes, presque visible sous une couche de cendres noirâtres qui y était accrochée. Le soleil, il m'avait horriblement défigurée et je savais que je devais rentrer chez moi, que je devais me reposer et redevenir la Zune d'antan, mais je ne serait plus jamais la même, j'en était sûre…

Il fallait que je retrouve un visage humain avant de me mettre à chasser.

Je marchais toute la nuit, ne pouvant me déplacer plus vite, et lorsque j'arrivais, il faisait presque jour.

J'us à peine la force de pousser le cercueil qui libérait l'escalier. Je descendis les marches et trébuchait sur l'avant dernière. Je me relevais avec difficulté pour passer dans la chambre, le lit, puis le cercueil…

Je m'allongeais. »

Ce que je vais conter ensuite, je ne sais pas si cela en vaut la peine, car c'était sûrement un dernier sursaut de mon espoir agonisant ;…

« Je me mis à trembler violemment, un rêve étrange m'envahissait…

Le son du piano, celui de Tibalt… Il en jouait si bien…

J'entendais encore tous ces accords qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, le bruit silencieux de ses doigts sur les touches…

Un voile blanc me séparait du piano, derrière je distinguais l'être que j'avais tant aimé…

Un bruit sourd stoppa la mélopée…

Continu de jouer… Par pitié, continu !

Derrière le rideau, Tibalt s'était levé, il s'était rapproché de moi et je distinguais ses cheveux pâles et ses yeux brun clair :

Il prit la parole :

-« Tu vois à quoi j'en suis réduit ? Par ta faute ! Par ta faute, je ne reverrais plus jamais le soleil ! Plus jamais je n'embrasserais ces filles ! Plus jamais je ne sentirais la lumière sur mon visage ! Tu m'as condamné à être un monstre ! Je te hais ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment à tu pus m'emprisonner pendant toutes ces années ! Dans le seul but de faire de moi ça ?! »

Je vis des larmes rouges perler de ses si beaux yeux…

-« Je n'ai rien fait ! », Protestais-je « C'est lui qui ta arraché à la vie ! C'est Nicolas qui ta tuer ! J'ai tous ce que j'ai pu pour… »

Il m'interrompis, sa voix était casser et ruisselante de haine :

-« Par deux fois tu m'as tuée ! Par deux fois tu as causée ma perte ! Tu m'a privée du soleil et m'a laissé mourir ! Je te hais ! Tu m'as tué, moi et ma sœur ! Tous cela par ce que cela t'amusait ! Je te déteste ! »

Le voile se déchiras et je pus voir la peau blanche de Tibalt, maculée de sang, ses crocs…Ses lèvres rouge sang tremblantes…

Il se détourna et semblant partir en arrière, je voulu le rattraper, mais je me rendis compte que s'était le cadavre D'Elsa que j'empoignais ! Je me mis à hurler… »

_**12**_

Je me réveillais en hurlant, me cognant la tête au couvercle du cercueil. Un miaulement me fis sursauter : Lune était là. Je lui dis méchamment de partir, je n'avais aucune envie de la voir me traîner dans les jambes. Et je n'osais pas céder à l'envie qui me taraudait de la réduire en cendres…

Lune déguerpit extrêmement rapidement, elle avait sentie le danger.

Je sortie du cercueil, je tremblait, j'avais froid et j'était mouillée.

Je fis quelques pas dans la maison, sentant une sorte de nostalgie s'emparer de moi. Je repensais à tous ce que j'avais vécue : L'éternité en vaut t'elle vraiment la peine ?

Je revoyait Opal endormi sur le lit, ses grand yeux rouge, son air désemparer à mon réveil.

« -Je…Je me suis endormi, c'est ça ? »

Je revoyais le Jules, le mortel qui avait agonisé dans mon lit, pauvre mortel suffocant….

Il me semblait revoir Enric, enchaîner dans la salle des tortures :

« ..Hé ! Je suis mort, hein ? »

Les enfants repassaient devant mes yeux, petits anges courant à travers la pièce…

Puis le choc que tous cela avait disparu…

Tous

Il ne me restait même plus ma petite Lune qui m'avait elle aussi fuit…

Je me sentais si seule, si loin de la Zune de Talamasca…

J'effleurais chaque meuble de la maison, entendant les bruits des fantômes de mon passé.

Puis, je me souvins qu'ils m'avait tous trahis, qu'il m'avaient tous laissées pour compte, je me mis à renverser les commodes, à casser la table, à donner des coups de pieds dans le lit, à brûler la plupart des objets en boit.

Lorsque je retombais sur le vieil étui de poèmes d'Opal.

Dedans contenait tous ce qui me restait de lui.

Je l'ouvris, les mains tremblantes, dedans était regroupés des vieux parchemins contenant l'écriture d'un vampire…

Je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas que cela à l'intérieur.

Je vis une suite de ligne, un message qu'il avait voulu faire passer alors qu'il serait dans l'au-delà.

Il y avait marqué :

« Chère Zune,

Quand tu liras cela, je ne serais plus de ce monde.

Du moins, je l'espère.

Tu ne t'es jamais demandée comment tu es née.

Lors de ta transformation, j'ai récolté, dans tes souvenirs, certaines images de tes parents.

Je ne te les ait jamais décrit, pardonne le moi, mais je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je voulais que tu puisses te raccrocher à un espoir, au fait que tu aurais pût avoir une vie normale si je ne t'avais pas tué.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à quitter ce monde, je me rends compte à quel point il est indispensable que je te communique cela.

Tu as des origines transylvaniennes, ton père est mort de la peste, ta mère à été transformée juste après ta naissance. Elle t'a abandonnée et s'est offerte à la lumière du soleil.

Elle te ressemblait beaucoup.

Dans tes pensées, j'ai aussi entendu une suite de phrases égyptiennes, elles doivent faire partie d'un conte que tu as entendu étant petite, mais je tenais quand même à les retranscrire :

« Le dieu Set aura trois enfant : La première périra dans l'éternité, le deuxième agoniseras dans la solitude et le dernier plongeras dans la folie.

Chacun transmettra le courous éternel du Dieu sur les mortels.

Ils naîtront mais ne mourront pas. Ils vivront un destin unique et identique.

Et là, seras la règne des immortels, le règne de Set, le dieu des ténèbres. »

Je vais devoir te quitter, ma Zune adorée. Mes vielles blessures se sont ouvertes sur un passage dans l'éternité, mais sache que je serais toujours près de toi. »

Mes larmes se mirent à couler, comment avait t'il pût me cacher ce qu'il savait sur ma famille ? Comment avait t'il pût ?

La mort me paraissait la seule solution pour le rejoindre.

Mes lèvres s'ouvraient, laissant échapper cette prière :

-« Je te rejoindrais, mon adoré, je te retrouverais, dès que j'aurais réduit en cendres ceux qui m'ont séparés de toi. »

Il avait disparu dans le feu, comme le seront tous ceux qui m'ont fait du mal.

Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux et tombaient sur mes mains, désespérément accrochée au parchemin.

Ma peau redevenait blanche aux endroits où les larmes tombaient.

Je sortie dans la rue, créant la panique dans le ville, me nourrissant de tous ceux qui ne couraient pas assez vite : Animaux, enfant, bébé laisser dans la poussette par leurs mère affolées.

Les flics arrivèrent et m'envoyèrent des balles qui traversaient ma chair calcinée.

A l'aube, tout les monde avait fuit la petite ville et je rentrait dans mon cercueil, un peu plus humaine qu'avant.

Pendant plusieurs mois, je 'faisait' les villes alentour, ne faisant pas la différence entre les enfants pleurant où les assassins qui pensaient être récompenser pour leurs actes héroïques.

J'avais plus ou moins repris une apparence normal, j'arrivais a bouger les lèvres et ma peau était juste encore un peu mâte.

Les environs du cimetière étaient désormais surveillés jour et nuit, je recevais aussi plusieurs messages du Talamasca. J'us même droit à un émissaire pour négocier la paix. Le pauvre ! Son sang doit encore tacher les murs de cette maison maudite !

Le Talamasca m'ordonnait de cesser cette tuerie, il me laissait un délai de sept jours, sinon, ils feraient exorciser les environs. Naturellement, ils ne m'avaient pas reconnus, qui aurait reconnu un squelette défiguré ?

Au bout du délai, je quittai pour toujours le refuge qui m'avait vu naître aux ténèbres et partit à la recherche d'une autre maison.

_**13**_

Je passait plusieurs mois à la recherche de ce qui pouvait m'abriter pendant les années qui me restait avant que j'ai accomplie ma mission.

Je n'avais pas emportée d'argent et je me rendis vite compte que c'était un problème. Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de problème, ont m'avait toujours abritée et régler ce genre de détails, le Talamasca, mon cher Opal… Tous s'était occupé de l'argent.

J'en fus réduite à dépouiller mes victimes. Leurs prenant jusqu'à leurs vêtements que j'allai revendre.

Je réussie quand même à me payer une petite maison, elle était isolée et en ruine, mais personne ne viendrait me chercher ici. Tibalt m'apparaissait de plus en plus souvent en rêve, il m'obsédait et je croyais devenir folle lorsque je vis que ma main se mettait à écrire toute seule des mots avec son écriture. C'était des mots sans importance, simple, mais il me faisait peur. Il était écrit en égyptien et sans mes dons de vampires, je n'aurai jamais sue la signification : Dam ou des mots du même type, propre aux vampires.

Tout cela me faisait peur, dans mes rêves j'entendais à nouveau la voix du petit garçons que j'avais aimée, qui me disait qu'il souffrait, qu'il était enfermé, qu'il allait mourir, qu'il voulait DU SANG.

Qu'il avait survécut, j'en rêvait, même si je savais qu'il était mort comme sa sœur, je m'imaginait qu'il était retenu prisonnier par Nicolas, j'espérait que… Qu'il soit vampire…

Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire à la douleur, et avec lui, le souvenir de tous ceux que j'avais perdue revenait me torturer.

Malgré cela, je continuais à me nourrir, ayant décidée de me faire oubliée, j'opérais plus discrètement.

La plupart du temps, je tuais des condamner à mort, ou des clochard qui était sur le point de rendre l'âme.

J'avais repérée une victime, un jeune homme d'environ 25ans, Josh, mignon, la peau entre blanche et jaunâtre, de grand yeux noirs, des cheveux noirs aussi. Un visage fin. Un corps mince et légèrement musclé.

Il avait assassiné sa femme qui voulait le quitter, et sa petite fille était morte en tombant des bras de sa mère lorsqu'il l'avait tuée. Il avait entassé les corps dans un placard, et y avait aussi casé les corps des cinquantaines de personnes qui s'était approchés de sa maison pendant ces quatre derniers mois.

La police avait finit pas le suspecter jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit à l'œuvre. Plusieurs fois, il avait réalisé ses meurtres sous le nez des agents, et aucuns n'avait réussi à l'intercepter. Classé comme dangereux criminel, la police avait encerclé sa maison, prête à tirer.

J'avais observée ces événements avec un certain amusement et lorsque vint le moment fatal, je ne pus réprimer un soupir de désespoir.

Je m'étais infiltrée dans sa maison, et au moment où les flics allaient tirer à travers les fenêtres, j'étais censée le tuer rapidement et boire autant que je pourrais en si peut de temps.

En entendant la détente, je fonçais sur lui et m'accrochais à son cou, mais, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, je le pris dans les bras et sautât avec lui par la fenêtre du deuxième.

Il avait perdu conscience dans le choc, et il se réveillât allongé dans la rue. J'était debout et le regardait.

Il se leva sans me quitter des yeux, l'air un peu déboussolé. Je me retourna et lui dit rapidement :

-« Bon, écoute, tu est encore en vie parce que je le veux bien, dès que j'en aurais envie, je réduirais ta misérable petite vie à néant, et ne te fais pas d'illusions la dessus, tu mourras ! »

Il me regardât, l'ai complètement brusquer, il sourit et murmuras :

-« C'est quoi ce bordel ! »

En attendant que je réussisse à le tuer, il restait le problème de l'hébergement, je voulais le tuer et ne laisser personne le faire à ma place.

Deux ans passèrent, au début, j'avais fait passer la journée à Josh au même endroit que j'avais enfermée Enric, mais le temps passant, je commençais à avoir confiance en cet être, qui avait été atteint par la folie meurtrière, la même qui m'animait. Et je le laissais dormir avec moi, dans mon cercueil. Il était terrorisé par le fait que j'allai le tuer, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se rendit à l'évidence et s'habituas à cette théorie, bien plus que moi. Il était toujours attentionné à mon égard et avait même développé un instinct de protection. Il était conscient qu'il allait payer pour toutes ses victimes, mais s'était comme s'il oubliait parfois que c'était moi, la tueuse.

Nous allions souvent traîner dans les bar « spéciaux », ceux qui servent du sang autant que du vin.

Il était souvent bourré, et lorsque les rôles s'inter changeait, il me ramenait jusqu'au cercueil.

Je commençais à avoir des remords, d'avoir voulu un jour le tuer, mais j'avais peur des conséquences si je le laissait s'en aller. La police le recherchait toujours, au bout de deux ans, la affiche étaient toujours coller dans les rues et les télévision diffusait un reportage sur 'le crime le plus horrible de l'histoire'.

La force me revenait, mais Nicos restait introuvable, il me faisait souvent parvenir des lettres, des fois mêmes des appels téléphoniques.

-« Je suis là et je t'observe.

Espère-tu trouver le repos avec ce mortel ?

Tu-le avant que je ne le fasse à ta place ! »

Parfois, je recevais des nouvelles me parlant de Tibalt, il m'envoyait des mèches de ses cheveux, il me disait que son cadavre commençait à pourrir, puis, quelques jours plus tard, je recevais l'information qu'il était encore en vie…

Josh voyait bien que j'avais peur, il essayait de me réconforter comme tous bon compagnon, mais je n'osais pas lui raconter le centre de mes soucis, lui.

Puis, une nuit ; Josh vint me trouver, affolé, il me disait qu'il avait vu un vampire aux cheveux bruns rôder près d'une maison, que des cris s'échappait de cette maison.

Nicos ! Ainsi se montrait t'il ? Je voulais en finir, j'ordonnât à Josh de rester dans la demeure et courait vers la lieu qu'il m'avait indiqué.

Nicolas n'y était pas, mais les pleurs d'un nouveau né se mêlaient à l'odeur de la chair pourrit.

En entrant dans la battisse je découvris deux cadavres, une femme d'environ trente ans et un homme qui semblait en avoir quarante. Je me rapprochais des cris de l'enfant. Partout des décombres et des pierres effondrent, l'endroit sentait la mort.

Il y avait, en effet, un nouveau né, d'environ deux mois, dans le berceau, il pleurait et n'avait peut-être pas manger depuis plusieurs jours.

Il avait déjà des cheveux d'un beau roux et des yeux verts magnifiques.

Je pris le nouveau-né dans les bras et me mis à courir vers la sortie.

Tout d'abord me vint l'idée de garder l'enfant, mais quelle horreur, de grandir avec des parents comme ceux que nous ferions, et puis toujours à vivre sous la menace de Nicolas…

Le soleil allait se lever, je déposait le bambin devant l'église et couru me réfugier chez moi.

_**14**_

L'enfant avait atteint l'âge de quatre ans .Il avait grandit dans l'orphelinat Ste Hellen, où il avait transféré. Josh y allait souvent, il s'occupait de l'enfant, lui offrait des cadeaux et de l'argent.

Josh me racontait souvent qu'il avait de si magnifiques cheveux roux bouclés et que ses yeux verts étaient toujours pétillants. Il m'incitait à venir le voir, mais je n'osais jamais, de toute façon, les visites étaient interdites après le coucher de soleil.

J'avais aussi peur que si jamais Nicos me voyait avec lui, sa vie serait en danger.

Une nuit, Josh me contât, pour lancer la conversation, qu'Imeni C'était le nom qui lui avait été donné, s'était crée un ami imaginaire, sil se rappelait bien, son nom était quelque chose comme Tiban, ou Tibalt…

Il disait que son ami imaginaire venait le voir la nuit, et qu'ils discutaient ensemble.

A ces mots, la pensé de mon fils disparu me revint en mémoire et je m'éclipsait, pour éviter qu'il me voit pleurer.

Josh avait atteint les 32ans, Imeni en avait huit. J'avais cédée à Josh, ont pouvait ramener Imeni chez nous.

Il faisait à peine nuit, mais la lune me permettait de sortir. Nous étions tous les deux allés à l'orphelinat Ste Hellen, et j'allai faire la connaissance de mon petit protégé.

J'entrai dans la petite chambre, la même qui m'avait abritée il y avait 68ans. Lorsque Imeni me vit arriver, il écarquillât les yeux, il me demandât si « Son ange ne viendrait pas cette nuit » si « Je m'appelait bien Zune » et que « Son ami m'avait parlé de moi, que j'était comme il m'avait décrite.»

Quand je lui demandât si 'son ange', s'était de son ami imaginaire dont il parlait, il paru vexé et me répondit :

«- Ben, non, c'est l'ange qui vient me voir tous les jours.. »

Il parlait de Josh…

J'emmenais le gamin avec moi, signant quelques formulaires et déposant quelques billets en passant, lorsque j'entendis un cri horrible !

C'était Josh !

Je courus dehors, laissant l'enfant devant l'entrée. Je vis Nicos, devant le corps inanimé de l'homme qui m'avait embrassé pendant huit années.

De rage, je m'élançais sur Nicolas, mais le ratais et m'étalait par terre. Il levas son pied et me l'écrasat sur le visage. La douleur me fit hurler, du sang se mit à sortir de ma bouche. J'empoignait le premier objet qui me venait : Un débris de verre. Je l'enfonçais dans la jambe de Nicos qui se coupa et tombât par terre.

La pluie se mit à tomber d'un seul coup, et lorsque je me relevais, je ne pus distinguer Nicolas qui s'était enfuit.

Je me relevais, me penchais sur Josh et constatais qu'il était encore vivant, un peu, mais vivant…

Imeni avait été traumatisé par la scène qu'il venait de voir. Je les ramenais tous les deux chez moi, prenant en passant la jambe coupée que je jetai dans la cheminée une fois arrivée.

Je transférais un maximum de sang à Josh, tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas le rendre vampire.

Je m'occupais d'Imeni, Lui dit que « Son ange allai se remettre » et « Qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter ».

Avec une seule jambe, Nicolas ne devait pas aller loin…

_**15**_

Les nuits avaient passés. J'avais logée Imeni dans une petite pièce, lui prêtant quelques couvertures pour qu'il puisse dormir.

Josh, lui, ne s'était pas remis et ma vie était maintenant hantée de ses cris de douleur. Sans cesse, Imeni pleurait son 'ange'.

Il allait de plus en plus mal, tout comme Jules, je le sentais partir… Si loin de moi…

C'était horrible de m'imaginer élever seule cet enfant que je ne voulais plus sans lui.

Je m'approchais du canapé qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs semaines, je regardais le visage tuméfié que j'avais embrassé, les bras cassés qui m'avait serrés, son corps entièrement brisé…

Je déchirais une nouvelle fois mon poignet, puis m'approchais de son cou. Combien de fois avait-je voulue faire cela ?

Tendit que mes crocs s'enfonçaient dans sa chair si tendre, je ne réalisais toujours pas. Comme si cela était un rêve et que je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements…

Il poussa un autre cri, plus faible cette fois. Son histoire entra en moi…

Je vis passer devant mes yeux des images de sa vie : Sa femme, son adorable petite fille, ses parents morts tout les deux, son père frappait sa mère et il était caché dans un coin, regardant les deux seuls êtres qu'il aimait s'entre déchirer.

La folie qui l'avait enveloppé lorsque sa femme voulait le quitter… Je la sentais à présent, je ressentais l'amour qu'il vouait toujours à cette créature qui n'avait pas sue lui pardonner….

La douleur, celle qui l'avait pris lorsque qu'il avait vu le corps de sa femme et de sa fille sur le sol…

Le besoin de se protéger, l'instinct qui reprenait le dessus… Personne ne devait le savoir…. Si personne ne le savait, peut-être qu'elles reviendraient…

Puis cette femme étrange… Qui l'avait poussé dehors la maison et avait allongée son supplice… Il attendait la mort qui lui était promise, mais elle ne venait pas, alors il commençât à s'attacher à cette être, si fragile et forte à la fois… Il voulait la protéger.

Et puis il y avait le garçon qu'elle avait ramené, petit bébé perdu dans ce monde…

Et cet homme aux cheveux bruns, qui avait proféré des menaces, qui lui avait dit, en riant, que tout ce qu'il aimait deviendrait cendres…

Ce coup qu'il avait reçu…

La douleur qui l'avait plongée dans cet état comateux, remplis de souffrance.

Le sang qui s'insérait en lui….

Il avait planté ses dents dans ma gorge, ses canines tellement inadaptées.

Il avait commencé sa transformation. Il ne serait plus jamais le même…

Je n'oublierais jamais son corps secoué de spasmes, ses cris pitoyable alors que chaques cellules de son corps se mourraient.

Son sourire, ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient pour me dire :

-« Maintenant, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière ! »

Imeni et Josh étaient souvent ensemble, moi je traînais plutôt seule, regrettant ma chère petite Lune… Comment avais-je pût la rejeter ?

Ils étaient devenus 'ma nouvelle petite famille' et je ne pouvais plus les laisser, je n'en avais pas le droit.

Je pillais mes victimes alors que Josh préférait ramener de l'argent en travaillant dans des affaires mafieuse.

Nous avions emménagés dans une petite villa, assez grande pour une cinquantaine de personnes.

Je marchais seule dans la rue, je venais de dépouiller une victime et j'étais plus que repu. Lorsqu'un 'miiiawwww' me tira de ma rêverie.

C'était Lune !

Lune était revenue !

Je la pris dans les bras et passa plusieurs minutes à l'embrasser lorsque je vis qu'elle avait quelque chose accrochée à son collier, un message.

Je posas la chatte à terre et lut :

«- Ceci sont mes confessions, ceci est mon testament :

Je m'appelle Tibalt Berger, je suis meurtrier de centaines de personnes, homme, femme, ou enfants. Je n'ait jamais tuer par plaisir, mais parce que l'ont m'y a obligé. J'ai été torturé pendant plusieurs semaines pour devenir ce que je suis. Je suis un monstre sortit de vos plus horribles cauchemars.

L'envie de sang me hante chaque nuit et chaque nuit j'ai envie d'y mettre un terme définitif.

La douleur m'accompagne et je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer.

J'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais et le droit de vivre et de mourir m'est refusé.

Ma raison s'en va rejoindre l'enfer auquel j'appartiens, moi, je suis condamne as rester.

Je n'ai pas le courage d'y mettre un terme.

Si jamais un mortel lis ce message, je ne lui demande rien, ni de pardonner mes péchés, ni même d'essayer de me comprendre. Je voudrais juste aider la folie à m'envahir en sellant tout ce que contient mon âme ensanglantée…

Tibalt »

Je me passais ma main sur mon visage, essayant s'essuyer les larmes de sang qui coulait inlassablement.

Il était vivant ! Tibalt était vivant ! Il était vampire !

Je partis d'un rire hystérique.

Mais il était mort ! Je le savais ! J'étais sa mère ! Le seul être le plus proche de lui ! Et il était mort ! J'en étais sûre ! Je le sentais ! Il était mort et vivant ! Il était…

Il était sûr le point de se suicider, il était déprimé et dégoûté de cette éternité. De ce cadeau.

Il était triste ! Mon fils était triste !

Je me mis à pleurer. Comment cela avait t'il pût dégénérer à ce point ? Comment le petit garçon courant après sa sœur et se cachant dans le cercueil avait t'il pût…

Comment avait t'il pût pleurer ?

J'avais encore du sang sur les mains, il y en avait plein le papier… Il avait pleuré… Mon dieu !

_**16**_

A l'aube, je rentrais encore plus déprimée que d'habitude, je jetais l'argent que j'avais caché dans les plis de ma robe sur la table, essayât de sourire. ; En vain… Je m'allongeai dans le cercueil.

Deux nuits passèrent, je n'avais pas soif et ne voulait pas sortir de mon cercueil… Je ne pouvais pas.

Si je sortais, je verrais l'image de ce garçon. De ce vampire qui pleurait…

Imeni s'était installé sur le couvercle du cercueil de Josh. Il discutait encore, tout seul.

Il murmurait :

-« Pourquoi tu ne viens plus Tibalt ? Pourquoi tu me laisses seul ? Pourquoi ? »

Puis je l'entendis sortir en courant et claquer la porte.

Je me mis à pleurer, puis, redressant à peine le couvercle, je jetais un œil alentour. Rien.

Je sortais. Ma robe noire était maculée de sang, je pris un jean noir et un tee-shirt dans l'armoire.

Je me recoiffais. Me maquillait même. Chose que je n'avais plus faite depuis… Depuis mon enfance… Depuis avant…

Je regardait l'horloge : 7H30.

J'avais toute la nuit.

Ont était en hiver et le soleil tombait tôt. C'était l'avantage…

Je sortis, embrassant au passage Josh et Imeni.

Il faisait froid, mais je ne risquais pas de m'enrhumer. Cette hypothèse me fit éclater de rire.

J'avais quand même froid.

Il faisait très noir, et aucun mortel n'aurait été assez fou pour sortir.

Pourtant, je vis une ombre se déplacer devant moi.

Très rapidement, je la vis me contourner.

Puis, elle s'arrêtât.

Je pus nettement apercevoir une silhouette d'un homme, environ 20ans, des yeux verts brillaient dans le noir.

Je ressentis comme un profond choque, l'être dégageait une aura incroyable, il n'était pas humain.

Il s'avançât vers moi, titubant comme s'il était bourré.

-« C'est toi ! C'est toi qui m'as condamné à ça ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu ma tué par deux fois ! » Me lança t'il

Il me pointait du doigt, comme si cela l'aidait à avancer droit.

« C'est à cause de toi qu'Elsa est morte ! Tu l'as tuée ! Comme tu m'as tuée ! Tu prends des vies et tu joues avec ! »

Il s'écroulât à quelques pas de moi.

Je m'approchais, hésitante.

Il ne bougeait plus et semblait avoir perdu toute force.

Je lui soulevais la tête. Il avait des cheveux blonds, une peau vraiment pâle, comme si il ne s'était pas abreuvé depuis des jours. Ses vêtements étaient en ruine et maculés de sang.

Je me mis à sourire.

«- Tibalt… Mon bébé. » Murmurais-je.

Je le serrais contre moi, il était vivant !

D'un seul coup, il ouvrit les yeux et m'envoyât valser.

Ma tête se cogna contre un mur.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans mon cercueil, Josh m'avait veillé.

Il me racontât que je n'était pas rentrée à l'aube et comment il était sortit en plein jour pour me retrouvée endormie près d'une victime vidée de son sang…

Je le regardais. Il n'avait aucune cicatrice sur sa peau ! Comment avait t'il pût sortir au soleil sans être blessé ?

Il me souriait : -« J'ai eu le temps de cicatriser, tu sais. Tu es dans le coma depuis trois mois. »

J'eus du mal à revenir de ma surprise.

Josh se mit à rire : -« Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais ! Tiens, pendant qu'ont parle…. Imeni dors, je l'ai inscrit à une école, et il récupère de son cours de maths »

Il éclata de rire.

La tête me tournait. Qu'ont m'achève maintenant ! Qu'ont ne m'apprenne plus de nouvelles aussi insensés ! »

_**17**_

Le temps à passé depuis, dix-huit ans se sont écoulés comme des secondes.

Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles de Tibalt, d'Enric ou encore de Nicos.

Avec le temps, j'en suis venue à l'idée que Nicolas avait dû mourir de ses blessures, malgré le fait qu'il soit coriace, je n'ai nullement trouvée une autre hypothèse à sa disparition.

Je crains que Tibalt n'ai jamais survécu, et que mon cœur brisé avait tellement désiré de le retrouver que…

J'imagine qu'Enric a rendu la petite Amy vampire à son tour, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils puissent vivre heureux éternellement, loin de moi.

Imeni est devenu vampire, je m'en suis chargée.

Il aurait eu du mal à échapper à son destin.

Il est partit, jouer les soldats de plombs et aider le pays dans lequel ont vie à rester libre.

Josh à été attristé de son départ, mais nous savions tout les deux qu'il ne pourrait se faire un ménage à quatre vampire…Et oui, a quatre !

Quand à moi, hé bien, à vrai dire, je déprime un peu, ces derniers temps et mon cher vampire s'inquiète pour moi.

Mais je sais que je vivrai encore longtemps avec Josh et ma Lune… Après tout, j'y suis condamnée…..

_**END**_


End file.
